Various containers or packaging are known that comprise an internal heat source that can be activated in order to heat material contained in the container, or, that comprise an internal heat sink that can be activated in order to cool material contained in the container.
For example, food or drink containers or packaging may comprise such a heat source or a heat sink so that food or drink contained in the containers can be heated or cooled when a user is outdoors and so does not have access to home appliances, for example, cookers, fridges and the like that are normally used for heating or cooling food or drink at home.
Smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars and the like burn tobacco during use to create tobacco smoke. Attempts have been made to provide alternatives to these smoking articles by creating products that release compounds without actually combusting and hence which do not create smoke. Examples of such products are so-called “Tobacco Heating Devices”, “Tobacco Heating Products” or “Heat not Burn” devices which release compounds by heating, but not burning, aerosol generating material. The aerosol generating material may be for example tobacco or other non-tobacco products, which may or may not contain nicotine. In such products, a heat source is required that can be activated to heat the aerosol generating material on demand in a reliable and consistent way.